Four Simple Words
by Remi16
Summary: A collection of proposal fics for a variety of Naruto couples. Requests welcome! AU as well as Narutoverse. :


**Author's Note:** Oh hi guys. Long time, no see. Probably didn't expect me to post anything on here, but surprise! I got a writing bug that I just had to get out, so here it is! This is a one shot, but its going to be a a collection of one-shots (more info below). So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Memories<em>

* * *

><p>The sun slowly crept through the curtains of the bedroom as a calling to the day's beginning. It streamed a path of light towards the bed and over the two figures sleeping in it. On a nightstand by the bed, a clock diligently kept the time as it rang out in alarm. A sleepy hand from under the bed covers went searching for the snooze button and after a few tries, successfully stopped the loud ringing. The covers shifted as its occupants gradually broke free from their slumber. There was a collaboration of yawns and stretches between the two sleepers as they got up.<p>

"I don't want to get up," the young woman in bed whined as she planted her face against her pillow. "It's too early!"

Her male counterpart snorted and gently stroked her bare shoulder. "It's almost ten, Sakura. You can't stay in bed all day."

Sakura peered up from her pillow and glared at him saying, "Who's going to stop me, Sasuke? You?"

Sasuke nodded, playfully shrugging the rosette to get out of bed. When she didn't move, he began to tickle her sides. His touch made her curl into a ball and her laughter echoed throughout the room. She pawed at his hands to attempt to stop him, but it was to no avail.

"Alright, alright! I'll get up!" she chuckled, flinging the bed covers to the side. " But you better watch your back mister. I will have my revenge."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet he shared with his girlfriend as Sakura went into the bathroom. He grabbed a random shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Are you hanging out with Ino today?" he called from the bedroom.

An almost inaudible "yes" was heard from behind the bathroom door followed by a, "Can you pull out that green dress that I like for me?"

Sasuke did as he was asked and laid it out on the bed. It was the dress that Sakura had worn on her first date with Sasuke. When Sakura came out of the bathroom, she was wrapped up in a fuzzy white robe with pink butterflies all over it. She picked up the dress by the hanger and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked him, having her back turned from him as she changed.

"Hanging out with Naruto," he replied.

Sakura motioned for Sasuke to come help her zip up the back of her dress and sighed, "Well, don't do anything stupid. I know you two have a tendency to get into mischief."

The dark haired man laughed or what could be called a laugh in his standards and kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head. "Naruto gets into mischief, I just get sucked in when I try to help him out."

Then Sasuke slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Sakura finished up getting ready in their bedroom. When they were both done, they told each other loving good byes and promised to meet back home around seven that night. Little did Sakura know that something was about to happen.

* * *

><p>When Sakura opened the door to her apartment, it was completely dark. She was a few minutes late getting home and had thought Sasuke would beat her back, but it didn't seem like he was present. She called out his name and it was only until she called out the second time that she saw the candle on the kitchen table. The thick red candle flickered in the darkness and illuminated a note on the table. Sakura picked it up and read it.<p>

"_From the moment we meet, I knew that there was something about you. You were different from the other girls I have known and you have a special thing about you that I couldn't pinpoint at the time. I have so many good memories with you and it's about time that I credit you with happiness that I have gain over the years. So I'm going to relive those memories with you now. Proceed to the living room._"

Sakura felt her heart racing as she walked across the hardwood floor. As she went into the living room, she found another candle with a note. This time the candle was white. She sat on the couch as she used the light from her phone to read the note.

"_On our first date, you wore the dress you were wearing now. I can remember thinking that I didn't think that you were going to be any different from the other girls, but you proved me wrong in an instant. You cared about the little things and living life to the fullest. As the waiter came to our table bearing dessert, you handed me your fork with a piece of cake on it saying that I should try something new for once. Dark chocolate cake is the only dessert I like now. Go into the work room."_

Sakura's fingers trembled with excitement as she made her way into work room that harbored their computer and work desk. Inside the room she found a pink candle on the desk and yet another note.

"_In this room, I found you crying. When I asked what was wrong, you said that you had just watched a video on the Internet of soldiers returning to their families. You said that the love those families have for each other blew you away and everyone should feel that way about someone. Well, that's how I feel about you. I love you and I don't tell you that enough. There's one more thing I need to tell you, so go into the bed room."_

Without a second thought, Sakura headed towards the bedroom. She had an idea of what was going on, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise that she assumed was waiting for her in the next room. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob for the bedroom and gasped in shock. The room was filled with lit candles and scattered roses. In front of the bed was Sasuke. In his hand was a single red rose and in the other was a sign that read, "Will you marry me?"

Sakura squealed and jumped into Sasuke's arms as tears cascaded down her face. She kissed him passionately between her happy sobs and finally managed to get herself together enough to answer him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she cried, kissing him again.

Sasuke gently put Sakura down on their bed and showed her the rose in his hand. Tied to it was a diamond ring, its glimmer reflecting in Sakura's emerald eyes. Sasuke untied the ring and took Sakura's hand. He slid the ring onto her finger and looked up at her.

"Now its official," he smirked and gave her a kiss that held the love of a man who was so much in love.

It was one of the best days of both of their lives and a memory that would stick with them for the rest of their days.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I'm a bit rusty with writing fanfics, but I hope you liked this one. This is going to be a collection of proposal fics between various characters. This one is obviously Sakura/Sasuke. And here's the fun part, you get to choose the couples! I don't do yaoi/yuri, but feel free to ask for OCs. If I don't get any requests, I'll just do whatever couple comes to mind. So fave and review! Remeber to request a couple! :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
